


When Violets Appear

by carolinecrane



Series: Retrograde [23]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-27
Updated: 2004-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed's life gets more complicated in all the right ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Violets Appear

It's officially the longest day of Tyler's life, and he's still waiting. He knows _why_ Tim had to go home, why he needs to talk to his brother and find out exactly what his plans are. But that doesn't make the waiting any easier, not after a long, tedious day at the lab and a whole afternoon spent dwelling on the sight of Tim and Detective Bernstein and the guilty look on Tim's face when he found Tyler watching them.

And he meant it when he said he trusted Tim – he knows there's nothing going on there, at least not anymore. Even if he wasn't sure before he would have known the second Tim asked him to lunch. With Delko, of all people, and that tells him everything he needs to know about how serious Tim is.

There's a part of him that wishes he'd gone, just to see how Tim handled sitting at the same table with him and Eric. But there's another part of him that knows what a bad idea that would be, especially if Delko started asking questions about Tyler's boyfriend. He hasn't brought it up since that day in the break room when he invited Tyler to go dancing, but Tyler's not taking any chances until he's sure Tim's ready for people to know about them. There's no way he's going to do anything to mess up what they've got – not when they've come so far already.

So he doesn't mind waiting for Tim to be ready to tell people about them, but he's starting to mind waiting around for him to show up. He's seconds away from giving up waiting and calling to see what's taking so long when there's a knock on his door, and he manages not to break into a run on his way through the apartment to pull it open. As soon as he sees Tim all the tension rushes right out of him, and Tyler smiles as he stands aside to let him in.

"Hi."

Tim doesn't answer – not with words, anyway, but as soon as Tyler closes the door Tim's hands are on him, turning him until they're face to face. And this is what he's been waiting for all day, this moment when they're all alone and they don't have to worry about anyone interrupting them. He knows he should ask about Matt, whether he's planning to stay or go back to Syracuse, but talking is the last thing on his mind right now. Instead he lets Tim pull him close, hands on Tim's chest to play with his buttons as their lips finally – finally – press together.

He's been thinking about this all day too, about strong arms circling his waist and Tim's tongue pressing past his lips, chasing the flavor of Tyler's toothpaste until they're panting against each other. Tim's fingers press into his back just above his jeans, bunching the fabric of his shirt until he finds skin and slides his hands up to flatten against Tyler's back. And they're still standing just inside the door, but this would be even better if they made it at least as far as the couch, so Tyler pulls away with a gasp to meet Tim's glazed expression.

All he has to do is tug on the front of Tim's shirt and he's being pushed gently in the direction of the living room, Tim's expression letting Tyler know that they're both thinking exactly the same thing. They pass the couch and stumble down the short hall toward the bedroom, tugging at clothes as they go until there's a trail marking their path from the living room to the foot of the bed.

By the time he pushes Tim back onto the mattress they're both naked, and he runs his hands along the expanse of bare skin underneath him as he straddles Tim's hips. Strong hands slide up his thighs, making him shudder a little as he leans forward and presses a soft kiss to the bottom of Tim's jaw. He follows it with another kiss, then another and another until he reaches Tim's mouth, lips parting under his and he swallows Tim's moan as he angles his hips down to press their cocks together.

He can tell by the way Tim's kissing him that he's been thinking about this all day, by the way his hips rock up to meet Tyler's and the needy little noises in the back of his throat. It would be easy to end this way too soon, to give in to the hands pressing hard against his thighs and let Tim fuck him hard and fast. But he wants this to last, so he presses one last kiss to Tim's lips and tears his mouth away, feathering hot kisses down his jaw to the base of his neck.

Tim's hands leave his thighs to slide up his hips, across his back to press them even closer together, and Tyler laughs against Tim's skin when he lets out a frustrated groan. "Tell me what you want."

The words are whispered against Tim's neck, hands braced against the mattress on either side of him and he settles a little more heavily between Tim's splayed legs. As soon as he says it the hands on his back tighten reflexively, almost hard enough to hurt for a second before Tim relaxes his grip and slides his arms around Tyler's back, pulling him even closer. "You know what I want."

His voice is low, husky with need and Tyler's tempted to let it go. He knows Tim doesn't want to say it, but he wants to hear it. He wants to hear the words, to know that Tim wants this, wants _him_.

"Tell me how. What did you think about while you were at lunch with Delko? Was it this?" He slides a hand between them, fingers circling Tim's cock and squeezing hard enough to tease a groan out of him. When Tim thrusts up into his grip he lets go, ignoring the disappointed moan as he trails hot kisses down the center of Tim's chest.

"Or like this?" He catches a nipple between his teeth, biting down just hard enough to surprise a gasp out of Tim before he uses his tongue to soothe the sting away. He sucks hard until Tim's panting and arching up against him, hands on his shoulders and before Tyler knows what's happening he's flat on his back with Tim looking down at him.

"This," Tim says, fusing their lips together and forcing his tongue past Tyler's teeth, hand in his hair to angle his head just so. His mouth moves against Tyler's, insistent and a little desperate and if this is what he spent lunch thinking about Tyler doesn't know how he made it through the day. His hand slides down Tyler's side, past his hip to catch his thigh and pull, up and over until Tyler's gripping Tim's waist with one leg.

"And this," Tim murmurs against his mouth, thrusting forward and Tyler lets out a gasp as Tim's mouth leaves his to press against his neck. He opens his mouth, sucking hard at Tyler's skin and that's definitely going to leave a mark. Just one more sign that Tim's starting to worry less about what people think, but he's not going to think about that right now. He's not thinking about anything except the warm body pressing him into the mattress, the hips thrusting rhythmically against his and Tim's mouth on his skin, pressing a soothing kiss to the mark he left behind before his mouth finds Tyler's again.

The kiss is slow this time, deliberate and Tyler arches up into it, his other leg circling Tim's waist to bring their cocks flush. He smiles against Tim's mouth when Tim moans, one hand sliding down Tyler's thigh to splay hot fingers against pale skin. Together they find a rhythm, Tim's tongue thrusting in and out of his mouth in time to the sharp thrusts of his hips against Tyler's.

He arches up to meet each one, hands gripping Tim's arms hard enough to leave finger-shaped impressions in his skin. If Tim notices he doesn't care, though, and when his mouth finally leaves Tyler's it's to plant a trail of hot kisses down the center of his chest. He pauses when he reaches Tyler's stomach, hands under his knees to push them up toward his chest and his tongue dips into Tyler's belly button, surprising a sharp gasp out of him.

Tim laughs at that, tongue painting a hot stripe across his stomach. He stops at the juncture between Tyler's pelvic bone and his thigh, sucking hard at soft skin until Tyler's breathing hard and burying his fingers in Tim's hair, urging him just a little further down. Finally Tim takes the hint, but instead of closing his mouth around Tyler's cock he pushes his legs a little further apart, planting soft kisses on the insides of his thighs before he presses his tongue against the stretch of taut skin just behind Tyler's balls.

A strangled moan escapes Tyler and he arches up, forcing Tim's tongue further down until it's teasing him open, pressing inside him and God, he doesn't do this often enough. Then again, Tyler could never get enough of this, not even if they spent the rest of their lives right here. That's an idea he's considered before, and he wonders how much it would take to talk Tim into it. He has a feeling it wouldn't take much – not right now, at least, not with the way Tim's whole being is focused on him.

He's babbling now, words pouring out of his mouth and he has no idea what he's saying, but he doesn't really care. He knows he's probably begging for more, for… _something_ , even though he's not really sure what he needs. Then Tim's hand closes around his cock, tongue pushing inside him and Tyler rocks between the twin sensations, lips parted and back arched against the almost painful pleasure.

And he could come just like this, but as soon as the thought surfaces Tim's pulling away, ignoring Tyler's protests as he climbs back over him to press their lips together. Tyler knows he's drawing it out, making it last as long as he can, and part of Tyler is glad he stopped before it was too late. His legs tighten around Tim's waist again, muscles taut and shaking with the effort of holding them up.

"Fuck me," he whispers against Tim's mouth, grinning at the full body shudder that gets him. "I want you inside me."

He wants to come with Tim inside him, wants to feel it tomorrow when he's sitting in his lab staring at endless hours of videotape. He wants Tim to spend the whole day thinking about this so they can come home and do it all over again – wants this all the time, and he doesn't really care who knows about it. He knows better than to say any of that, though, so instead he loosens his grip on Tim's waist, hips tilted and eyes open to watch as Tim fumbles for the lube they left on the nightstand before he slicks himself up and slides inside.

His lips part in a silent sigh, eyes closing against his will and his back arches, drawing Tim as deep inside as he can. And this – this is what he's really been thinking about all day, Tim's face flushed with the effort to control his thrusts until Tyler pushes up to meet him, urging him faster and faster. They're moving in unison, breathless and fighting already sore muscles just to go a little faster, push a little deeper.

Then Tim angles his hips just enough to hit that spot inside Tyler, setting off sparks behind his eyes and he clamps down hard on Tim's cock, dragging a moan out of him. When he relaxes Tim does it again, and Tyler tenses reflexively, heels digging into Tim's back to pull him in even deeper. He hears the stream of words and it takes him a few seconds to realize that for once he's not the one babbling.

It takes him another second or two to work out what Tim's saying, murmuring words like _come on_ and _yeah_ and a strangled _fuck_ whenever Tyler tenses around him. He's so hard it hurts, cock trapped between them and he pushes up even harder against Tim, struggling to find just a little more, just enough pressure to bring him over the edge. And he's starting to think Tim can read his mind, because as soon as he thinks it Tim's hand slides between them, wrapping around Tyler's cock and stroking in time to his thrusts.

His eyes are open, watching Tyler watch him as he thrusts into the circle of Tim's fist, harder and harder until finally Tim's wrist twists just enough to surprise Tyler's orgasm out of him. His eyes close as the first wave of pleasure washes over him, back arched and whole body tense around the cock still buried inside him. He can feel Tim shaking with the effort to hold still, waiting out the last shudder before Tyler relaxes and he starts moving again.

One more hard thrust, then another and Tyler's legs are still locked around Tim's waist, pulling him forward one last time to moan his orgasm against Tyler's neck. And this is exactly how he imagined it would be, half-hard just from thinking about Tim's expression when he left Tyler standing in the break room. And if he thought Tim would ever go for it he would have stopped him there, made up some excuse about evidence and dragged Tim into the nearest closet to show him just how much he wanted him.

It was worth the wait, though, worth an entire day of trying not to think about this, because Tim's still buried inside him and his mouth's moving restlessly against Tyler's neck, feathering kisses against sweat-slick skin. Tyler summons the last of his strength and runs a hand through Tim's hair, pushing a few damp strands back off his neck and unlocking his legs from around Tim's waist with an effort.

As soon as he does Tim slips out of him, and he swallows a sigh at the loss and turns his head far enough to catch a glimpse of Tim's profile. "So this is what you thought about while Delko was talking about his family?"

"Yeah," Tim answers, breath warming Tyler's neck when he laughs. "I don't think he noticed."

He doesn't sound like he cares one way or the other, but Tyler doesn't push. Instead he grins and reaches for Tim's hand, threading their fingers together to rest against his stomach. "So how's your brother?"

Tim lets out a heavy sigh and turns onto his side, propping himself up with his free hand to look down at Tyler. "Stubborn. He wants to stay even though they dropped the charges. I told him it was stupid to drop out in the middle of the semester."

"I bet he loved that."

"He accused me of trying to get rid of him." Tyler grins when Tim rolls his eyes, squeezing the fingers still entwined with his.

"Are you?"

"No," Tim answers a little too quickly, but when he looks at Tyler he lets out another sigh and falls back against the mattress. "I just think he should finish out the semester before he makes any major changes. And I'm not that crazy about having him sleeping on my couch until he finds his own place."

"Well, there's always my place," Tyler says before he can stop himself. And it's not like he's never thought about it before, but this isn't exactly the way he planned to bring it up. Still, though, it makes sense, and maybe it's just the excuse Tim needs to try it out without feeling like he's getting in over his head.

"What, you want my brother sleeping on your couch?"

Tim's grinning, one of those rare smiles that still takes Tyler's breath away. He pushes himself up on one elbow to smile back, leaning close enough to breathe in the combined scents of sweat and Tim. "If that's what you want, sure. But I was thinking you could stay here until he finds a place. And I wouldn't even make you sleep on the couch."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

Tim's eyes are wide and Tyler hears the hint of panic in his voice, and he's positive this is the first time Tim's ever even considered living with someone. His timing is probably terrible and he has no idea if this is going to backfire, but it's not like he can take it back. "Just until Matt finds a place of his own. We already know we get along, right? That way you both have your space and you don't have to worry about driving each other crazy."

And he can't believe he's trying to talk Tim into moving in with him, even temporarily. This definitely wasn't part of the plan for tonight, but now that he's said it he finds himself holding his breath waiting for an answer. For a few endless seconds Tim doesn't say anything, and Tyler starts to think he's stalling while he comes up with the best way to turn down the offer. Then Tim shifts onto his side and reaches up, sliding a hand through Tyler's hair and pulling him forward for a kiss.

"You sure about this?" he asks, the words murmured against Tyler's mouth and he can't help laughing at the uncertainty in Tim's voice.

When Tim tenses and starts to pull back Tyler surges forward, pressing their lips together in a placating kiss. It starts out soft, just a reassuring press of lips against lips, but then Tim's lips part under his and by the time he pulls back again they're both breathless. And he can't believe Tim even has to ask, but he's watching Tyler like he's still waiting for an answer, so Tyler smiles and nods against the pillow.

"Positive."


End file.
